Haruka Kudo
''Haruka redirects here, if you are looking for the main character of the IdolMaster with the same name, head to Haruka Amami.'' Haruka Kudo is a former 10th generation member of Morning Musume and a former member of Hello Pro Egg under Hello! Project. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2010 Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert. She was also a member of the SATOYAMA Movement unit Triplet. She is also the adoptive mother of Benson. On December 11, Kudo graduated from Morning Musume' 17. History Early life Haruka Kudo was born on October 27, 1999 in Saitama, Japan 2010 On March 27, at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert, Haruka Kudo was introduced as a new member of Hello Pro Egg. On April 24-25, Kudo competed in the Kanto Swimming Tournament 2010 in the 50m breaststroke for 9-10 year old girls. She wants to compete in the swimming tournament again when she turns 15, maybe aim for the Olympics someday. Reina Tanaka and Sayumi Michishige were impressed that a member of H!P is competing. Kudo debuted in concert on May 1, at the Hello Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park festival. Kudo auditioned for the 9th generation Morning Musume auditions, but failed to join. In December, it was announced that Kudo and Akari Takeuchi would receive roles in Nakajima Saki and Okai Chisato's stage play, 1974 (Ikunayo). The play was announced to be performed in March, but would later be postponed due to the earthquake and tsunami. 2011 On September 1, Kudo appeared was interviewed in an issue of De-view magazine with the leaders of Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage, and Mano Erina as the representative of Hello Pro Egg. On September 29, Kudo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th generation audition to join the group along with Haruna Iikubo, Ayumi Ishida and Masaki Sato. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". In October, Kudo starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Risa Niigaki, Reina Tanaka, and the 9th Generation members, having received the role 3 months before she became a member of Morning Musume. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Reina Tanaka, the 9th generation, and 10th generation members would participate in a stage play titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On August 24, it was anounced that Kudo would be taking a break from Morning Musume activities due to a possible meniscus tear. According to Kudo, she had been suffering from pain in her left knee for quite some time. Unlike Ayumi Ishida, who sprained her ankle, Kudo still participated on the dance shot for temporary Wakuteka Take a chance MV. 2013 On January 13, Kudo was absent for the 18:30 show of the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ concert tour due to a fever. On May 7, Kudo attended Masaki Sato's birthday event, titled "14-sai Nau Nau---!!" as a guest. On October 30, Haruka Kudo and Mizuki Fukumura had a joint 2013 birthday event. The special event was called Mizuki Fukumura & Haruka Kudo Birthday Event 2013, the event featured one performance in Tokyo. 2014 On March 13, it was announced that Kudo would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit called Triplet. On April 6, Kudo twisted her ankle at the Okayama performance of Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. She still participated, but didn't dance. At the release event for Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 on April 16, Kudo still had taping on her ankle, and danced wearing sneakers. She, however, was also experiencing pain during the handshake and interview portion. Kudo was spotted icing her ankle with staff members, and she sat in a wheelchair after the event was over. On October 27, Kudo celebrated her 15th birthday. The special event was called Morning Musume '14 ~Kudo Haruka Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2015-17 On July 11, she along with Rikako Sasaki, Ayano Hamaura and Riko Yamagishi were all added to the Hello! Project Station Dance Club. On September 3, Kudo will be appearing on the third episode of a drama within a series called Otona e Noberu on NHK's Education Channel. On 29 April 2017, Kudo announced her graduation from Morning Musume. She will graduate at 11 December at the end of the Morning Musume '17 Fall Concert Tour Aki so as to become a stage actress, Kudo has made her goal to reach Hirose Suzu's position and someday become an asadora heroine On May 19, Kudo released a digital song with Sato Masaki titled "Miss Henkan!!". On September 6, Kudo announced that she will be releasing her fourth solo photobook and her last as a member of Morning Musume and Hello! Project, self-titled Kudo Haruka, on October 27. On October 27, she celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '17 Kudo Haruka Birthday Event at Differ Ariake. On November 8 and 9, the 10th generation members of Morning Musume '17 held a fanclub bus tour titled Morning Days Happy Holiday 10ki Member Iikubo Haruna・Ishida Ayumi・Sato Masaki・Kudo Haruka Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi. On December 9, Kudo held one of her last solo events, titled Morning Musume '17 Kudo Haruka Solo Event, at TFT HALL 1000. Fans can win a ticket to event by entering a lottery when they purchase the exclusive Kudo Haruka (Morning Musume '17) Edition CD of "Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi!" from forTUNE music. On December 11, Kudo graduated from Morning Musume '17 and Hello! Project in the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Kudo Haruka Sotsugyou Special at Nippon Budokan. Appearance Haruka wears an orange shirt, orange jacksuit bottons and orange trainers. It is also noticeable that she wears an orange cap. She has black hair. Personality To be added Trivia * She was the second from last member from Morning Musume to be killed, despite her attempt to revive her dead members in Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded. * She shares the same name as IdolM@ster character Haruka Amami incidentally. * Her YouTube username is KudoKomedian. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Singers Category:Morning Musume members Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Emma Category:Parents Category:Orange Member Colour Category:10th Generation